Talk:Gengetsu Hōzuki
Postmortem instead of "Impure World Resurrection" Should we put "Postmortem" where Akatsuki is instead of "Impure World Resurrecton?" --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I think we shouldn't list it at all. See Talk:Akatsuki#Impure World Shinobi. Omnibender - Talk - 16:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Point taken. I shall remove Akatsuki from their affiliation. But I'll need help doing that.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi Personality Shouldn't a small section about his personality be added? Peruzka (talk) 01:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Peruzka :and what exactly would we put there? We haven't seen enough of him or his 'personality' to add a section. --Cerez365 (talk) 02:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know if this constitutes as enough evidence to warrant an inclusion within such a section but he does appear to become easily angered, at least in regards to the circumstances surrounding his death and rivalry with Mū, evidently demonstrated by the dipication of a bulging vein upon his forehead when the matter seemingly comes under dispute. It's also unusual that he appears more concerned over the fact that him killing Mū comes into question, rather than his own actual death (chapter 525, page 3). Blackstar1 (talk) 02:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Quotes I think someone should add the "Well well...my most bitter enemy delivered right to me..." quote. My Japanese is bad at best so I dont know the literal translation, thats just mangastream. But I think from what we've seen of the Second it sums him up pretty well; The second generation of Kage were in a war filled era and it would appear he spent most of his life/reign as mizukage in battle with Mu and died in battle with him. Then Mu and whether he killed him were his first concerns after being ressurected. 10TailedDemonChild (talk) 11:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :The quote is actually a bit different in Japanese: —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Definately differs a bit in Japanese, but I still think its worth adding if someones up for it. 10TailedDemonChild (talk) 19:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Second Mizukage Why didn't Kabuto Ressurect the Third Mizukage?? :/ :He might not have found enough DNA, the third might have been revived but not seen yet, or his/her soul maybe never reached the pure world. Jacce | Talk | 09:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) He probably did and just hasnt revealed him yet or for all we know the Third isnt dead just retired--Muguruma69 (talk) 01:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::She/he must be really old than.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi "Two-Year time skip" Should we add in trivia that he semi broke the fourth wall? Saying "this wasn't just a two-year time skip" was more than likely a reference to the time between the original Naruto and Shippuden. Fangzntalonz (talk) 15:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you think so? Seelentau 愛議 15:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Where does he say that, any way? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::He says before the Fourth Kazekage and Gaara fight. I can't find it though.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::::If it's on the last page of chapter 546, then he merely says he feels like he went through a time slip. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) he was saying that he was resurrected a long time after he died because apparently Ōnoki was young when he knew him. Yin Release and Genjutsu users. Mizukage said he was a Yin release user and therefore a Genjutsu user. Does that mean we add Yin Release to all other ninja articles with ninja shown to use Genjutsu in some form? http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73913037/18 Umishiru (talk) 16:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well in between all the theoretical explanations and now the 2 Mizukage's confirmation, maybe we could start listing genjutsu users as yin release users...Itachi and Sasuke for one are extensive genjutsu users. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well that's fine, if it gets reverted, oh well.Umishiru (talk) 17:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, if you could wait until something is done and not bring this discussion up on every article you feel a mind to that'd be awesome please and thanks ^___^--Cerez365™ 17:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait for a proper explanation before we label all genjutsu users as having yin release.--'Deva ''' 17:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I only brought this discussion to one artcle and redirect another to this one to keep us from having to lines of chat for one topic. And thats fine.Umishiru (talk) 17:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Plus what more explanation do you want. Why yould teh Mizukage say hes a Yin release user and therefore Genjutsu if that wasn't the case. Yamato said Yin and Yang were involed in non-elemental jutsu like genjutsu and the 2nd just pretty much said that Yin deals with genjutsu.Umishiru (talk) 18:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Bump.Umishiru (talk) 18:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :we all read the chapter friend, we know what's there. In large-scale cases like these we like to wait for more of a regular quorum and verification of facts before acting. The information is not going anywhere so please calm down.--Cerez365™ 18:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I didn't flame you or anything or posted any emotion, so it feels weird to tell me to calm down when I am calm.Umishiru (talk) 18:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Look i agree that Yin Release and genjutsu users are the same, but since there are sometimes problems with some translations let's wait a bit more discuss the imformation at hand. Darksusanoo (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I really wish to travel to Japan, meet with Masashi Kishimoto and ask him few things so you can have your "proper explanation". If Kishimoto cant satisfy you, than nothing.VolteMetalic (talk) 18:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe you people need to learn prudence and patience. There isn't a raw yet, I believe, so this whole thing could easily still be a mistranslation. Even if it isn't, we shouldn't jump the gun and call all genjutsu Yin Release. What about Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar? It's Lightning Release, but also genjutsu. Is it both Lightning and Yin Release? Is it a special case? Could it be possible to use other elements to get genjutsu effects? :There are plenty of uncertainties and issues to be worked out before doing something as drastic as calling all genjutsu Yin Release and all genjutsu users Yin Release users. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::And you should learn resolution. You have two, or three, mentions that Yin Release is about illusions and your imagination. Yamato said that Yin and Yang are non-elemental jutsu, so to your example of C's genjutsu, it is Lightning. Because genjutsu can be of any type, probably also Yang when you have a good explanation. In this way, any non-elmental genjutsu is Yin, or any other. Depends on if the genjutsu is of spiritual or physical nature.VolteMetalic (talk) 19:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::We have at least one genjutsu which isn't simple Yin Release, Izanagi. Your last two sentences alone should suffice as a reason not to go listing every other genjutsu as Yin Release. Omnibender - Talk - 19:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well Izanagi is a Yin-Yang we know but it's not the best example since genjutsu itself is use to confuse and paralyze the foe, while Izanagi works as a reverse genjutsu that manipulates the actual physical world. Genjutsu in itself manipulates the oponnent's mind. Yin Release is refered as spirtual energy and as a way to give form to the imagination...so it kinda fits...plus i've read the translation of what the Second said and with the previous mentions it does kinda confirm it. Plus C's specific genjutsu may be a combination technique of some kind...since that tech works in 2 steps, first the blinding light (Which may be the actual Lightning Release) and the secondary part which in this case was Jugo seeing Sasuke being smashed by the Raikage (the actual genjutsu maybe). So in terms of basic genjutsu it may acutally be Yin Release. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::You could very well be right, but the point is that we have no way of knowing for sure. All we know is that the Second Mizukage basically said that all Inton techniques are genjutsu, but that we also have examples of Onmyōton and Raiton genjutsu. In other words, all Inton techniques may be genjutsu, but it seems not all genjutsu are Inton. Thus it is too early to start saying all genjutsu techniques are Inton and all genjutsu users are Inton users. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well then since we can't get Kishimoto-sensei on the line ;P to clear it up we'll have to wait for the next chapter for some hope of clarification Darksusanoo (talk) 22:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :While we have decided to wait for the next chap I would like to point out that we classified Deidara clay jutsu as collaborative Earth and Explosion release with the clay being earth release and the explosions supplied by well Explosion release. This came probably be said of C's genjutsu, its probably collaborative Yin and Lightning release, the lighting coming from lightning and the enter the targets mind or whatever coming from Yin, as for Izanagi, remember part of its make up is Yin release through the Yin-Yang release. I think that all genjutsu has Yin in some form or fashion but may employ other elements for different effects.Lets just wait like said for the next chapter and hope the 2nd Mizukage goes into a lecture behind genjutsu and its connection to yin. He is after quite talkative when he wants to be, that or a charismatic man.Umishiru (talk) 04:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I think we should add the second mizukage into the list of yin release users. It has already been confirmed by the second mizukage that he possessed this nature transformation. I've also been thinking about the technique he used to make the sand around gaara's seal crumble. It appears as if it's crumbling due to a liquid being mixed with the sand. I guess we still need more proof to see if he maybe possesses water release but it's just a speculation. Otokage (talk) 10:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Otokage The fact Yin Release in his infobox already adds him to Yin Release users in the filters, the fact he doesn't show up is due to MediaWiki bugs that don't depend on us to be fixed. Omnibender - Talk - 19:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he specialises in yin release genjutsu. It's also said in the yin release article that yin release can create form from nothing and yang only breathes life into it. Maybe the mirage genjutsu could simply be creating a new form from nothing, like the izanagi. The only difference would be that the izanagi is cast on the user and the mirage is cast on others. Given he has a petrification technique... Shouldn't he have Earth Release as well?--NaruHina fan (talk) 03:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :We don't what that is so we shouldn't speculate, some earlier thought it could be water. When he explained his fighting style he didn't say anything about having water or earth, so I believe we should wait for clarification. What is mentioned in his abilities section is enough for now.--''Deva '' 03:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Should we add a page for it, and name it "Second Mizukage's Jutsu" for now?Timeel39 (talk) 03:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I think waiting is best. The note in his article should also suffice.--Cerez365™ 04:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::uhhh this is my first time reading the discussion page for the 2nd mizukage and are you guys serious!?! I think you guys are making this more complicated than need be. He's a Mizukage I'm pretty sure he's skilled in water style ninjutsu, and the last page of the new chapter confirms this. NOw do you guys remember that last filler of Naruto? when Gaara's sand got wet, naturally, it got heavier and Gaara had a hard time controlling it and blah blah blah... This is pretty much waht's happening here is it not? he added some water to the sand and the wet sand crumbled off... I dont see where this petrification thing or this OMFG THE MIZUKAGE HAS SOME UBER COOL ABILITY!!!.... didnt ShonenSuki say something about the SFX having to do with water being added (can't clearly recall.) umm pretty much all i needed to rant about lol.. cheahh (talk) 05:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Your rationale is flawed. From what we know, only one Hokage was able to use fire release, so saying the Mizukage has to use water release is not going to hold up. Also, fillers don't really count as anything canon. The way the article is not should suffice until Captain Awesome gets featured in the chapters.--Cerez365™ 11:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i'm not agreeing with the rude guy up there but on the side of the last page of the previous chapter it said water vs. sand gaara vs. the mizukage. now i know just because he's a mizukage doesnt mean he uses water element but that note and the jiwa sound effect seem a little suspicious. if it meant their villages that would be wrong cause it would have said mist vs. sand or water vs. wind. and i know y'all will probably say he didnt mention it when him and the raikage told their abilities but the raikage didnt mention his black lightning or his four finger nukite thing. and its even been stated that someone from form the water country is more likely to have water nature instead of someone from the fire country who's more inclined to have fire nature. (talk) 11:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :What rude guy? <_<:D>_> I initially was adamant that it was water that he was using and to be honest it probably is. But without direct proof (ie we see him using it) we have to represent the information as is.--Cerez365™ 12:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i meant user:76. 197. 230. 120 was rude not you cerez. (talk) 12:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Mirage Technique Question I don't know if it was just the scanlantion I was reading, but I was unable to tell if it was implied that the Clam was making the Mizukage himself a mirage or if it was simply a mirage of him. Does anyone know? Skitts (talk) 21:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering about this as well somewhat. The best we can do is wait for a translation from the raw.--Cerez365™ 21:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) water release? in this link http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/31829130/17 it says on the left side "A top tier clash of water and sand... Gaara vs the Second Mizukage! does that mean, the second mizukage uses water release? :It could just be a pun for where they come from. It might be revealed in the upcoming chapters since it looks like he's going to be featured.--Cerez365™ 23:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) well, you can see gaara's sand dripping.. It also says that Gaara's sand is useless.. which means, it is indeed water that makes it useless since water makes sand loose.. Those end-of-chapter lines are often misleading. There have been many chapters where they say something like "what will character X do?", and character X doesn't show up in at least three chapters. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) As always we should wait until proved with adding stuff, especially since this is the only lead we have, and he did not state so himself when telling the shinobis about his powers. In regards to the pun, i think that would be wierd, seeing as it would then logicaly be either "water and wind" or "Mist and sand". But then again, stranger things have been stated --Cosmikaze (talk) 11:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The most credible thing suggesting the Second Mizukage uses Water Release so far is how he removed the binding tag when Gaara tried to seal him, when the sand darkened and crumbled. The sound effect is about liquid welling up. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that the Second Mizukage is a Hōzuki clan member, capable of using the Hidrification Technique, having turned part of his body into water to weaken the sand portion with the binding tag. Omnibender - Talk - 20:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Omni =/ Captain Awesome cannot be a Hōzuki T_T Well it would make sense >.>--Cerez365™ 21:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks like him being Hozoki is true lol ... Omnibender, I mean Mr. Oracle xD I would not be surprised if Hozoki's power is Kekkei Tota-- (talk) 23:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) if thats so then why is dust the only mention kekei tota they would have mention his. the hydrification technique has only been stated to be a hidden jutsu. and as we all probably or should know a hiden jutsu is a technique which is only taught to members of a certain clan, in this case the hozuki clan. a hidden jutsu is capable of being taught to others just like any other techniques however its secrets are kept to the members of a clan. and kekkei tota have yet to be explained in full. oh and on a side note omnibender you really are something, you geussed it right on the spot that was awsome. and fore all other people who want to add to this page please read the page and the chapters before commenting on things that are irelevent and simple minded. do your research before speaking please it will make things go way smoother. (talk) 03:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Genjutsu I know he claimed himself Yin Release and genjutsu user but for now we saw only his clam using illusion and not himself. Is he really Yin Release user?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :He says he is, so I don't think we should make assumptions. This Steaming Danger Tyranny technique may be Yin release as some ninja thought it was genjutsu. Maybe his techniques are only similar to genjutsu.--''Deva '' 19:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Steaming Danger Tyranny Technique?? when does he use that and where do you read your chapters? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's the name of the technique that he uses at the end of the chapter. It's ShounenSuki's translation.--''Deva '' 06:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The Second Mizukage pretty much Confirmed to be from the Hozuki Clan. He is for the most part confirmed to be a Hozuki Clan Member "So! Hurry up and run!! This is the Hozuki Clan's Water Gun Technique!!" Given his abilities, the fact's he comes from the Mist, his water secretion technique that is similar to oily water and his Hozuki Clan Water Gun technique, he is most likely from the Hozuki Clan. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) His nick name "The Tyrant of Pure Battle-Lust" ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :That's not his nickname, its just the ending captions for the chapter. Those never seem to be important.--''Deva '' 06:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC)